


CHOICES

by 3H_W



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Murder, One Night Stands, Organized Crime, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Slow Build, Slow Burn, betrothal, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3H_W/pseuds/3H_W
Summary: Stifling a sob, she sank upon her knees, to the floor of her honeymoon suite. Slowly, she brought her forehead to the cold floor & in her grief, she allowed herself to cry. She had made a mistake...A great distance away, Aunt Wu's words echo in his mind."You're future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it, self-inflicted."





	1. Chapter 1

EARTH BENDING

As Toph stomped her way through the streets of Ba Sing Se, she could feel her irritation turn to white hot anger. She was not put on this earth to serve the interests of the Avatar. True, the Avatar was one of her nearest and dearest friends, but she didn't take orders from anyone. Whether it was in the name of justice or not, even if Aang had the world's best interest at heart, she was not at his disposal.

The meeting Aang arranged with King Kuei had started off innocent enough. There were several compliments about the success of the Beifong Metalbending Academy, as well as her efforts to enforce law in Yu Dao. There was nothing Toph loved more than having her ego stroked, but the Earth King had made the mistake of asking her to teach the art of metal bending to the Royal Earthbending Guards and the elite earthbenders of the Terra Team. He even hoped for her aid in reestablishing the now defunct Dai Li. Such a monumental task was daunting enough, but she couldn't do it alone.

This wasn't the small fire nation colony of Yu Dao, where her class size was never larger than twenty. This was Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Earth Kingdom. Alone, it was a small country, ten times the size of Yu Dao and Omashu combined. Before, Toph had the chance to decline the offer, King Kuei pulled out a scroll that apparently stated that the Avatar had promised the aid of Toph Beifong and her ingenious invention of metal bending.

Now, she was debating whether or not to head to Republic City to teach Twinkletoes a lesson about being less ambiguous. He didn't inform her that this meeting was about her training an entire army, she was told the Earth King had questions about defense. For that reason, Sokka would have been the best person to speak with. He was the strategist. He was honest. 

Either way, she admitted to herself that the assignment was frightening.

The Beifong Metal Bending Academy did not really take off until she implemented Sokka's outlandish ideas. This time around, since he was busy in Republic City, Toph could not ask him for help . She knew she was in this alone.

The thought perturbed her so greatly that she ignored the figure that had begun following her.

Any other day she would have picked a fight with the stalker and knocked him into next year. Toph, however, was not in a fighting mood. She needed time to think; to sort through her options. She began to teach metal bending because she liked bossing people around. She also had nothing to do. With Katara attached at Aang's hip, he was doing his Avatar duties. Zuko was not only the new Firelord but a new husband to Mai. And Sokka, stupid Sokka, was reconstructing the Order of the White Lotus, still obsessed with meat, and still dating Suki. _Maybe_? Toph couldn't keep up with his ever evolving relationship status.

Quite recently, she found that six years of his presence had only allowed her little crush to turn into something unbelievably unbearable. She was in love with him. No matter how she yearned for her pesky feelings to go away, she found herself thinking of him more. Caring for him more. Wanting him more.

It hurt.

Putting those silly thoughts to bed, she reassured herself, Toph Beifong doesn't pine for any man. At least that was what she tried to convince herself. No matter which way she divided the situation, she was in love with his humor, his loyalty and despite his stupidity, he had a brain cell or two that functioned. They didn't call him the idea guy for nothing. What really pulled at her heartstrings was that, regardless of her blindness and foibles, he accepted her; admired her even. Not once in their years of knowing one another, had he seriously complained about her attitude. And Spirits knew someone needed to help keep her temper at bay.

He seemed to be the only person who could calm her. Ironically, these days, he seemed to be the only one that aggravated her.

With a head clouded with thoughts of Sokka, Toph sensed the person trailing her was tall. Six foot. Plus an inch or two? Must be male, she assumed. Zoning in on him, she noticed his steps where faulty, like he was forcing himself to take small strides. Halting dead in her tracks, she sensed him mimic her action. He was forcing himself to stay at her back. Testing him, Toph took three more steps, and so did he.

Spinning around, she faced the jerk who had been pursuing her for the last ten blocks. She wasn't in the mood for games.

Lifting multiple, watermelon sized chunks of earth, she interrogated, "Did you need something?"

As she stood, she used her seismic sense to determine the precise distance between her and the jerk. She swore she recognized those feet, the gash in the sole of the boots, that stance. He was directing his weight, favoring the right leg. _Like Sokka_ , she thought. She let out a breathy chuckle, she knew it couldn't be him. He was due to pick her up tomorrow with Aang and Katara.

Then he spoke. "Aren't you Sifu Beifong?"

At the sound of the dulcet tone, a heavy sigh escaped her lungs and her pulse quickened. All the rocks she had prepared to fire, slowly disintegrated back into the floor of the earth.

Instead of showing a hint of excitement, she planted her hands on her hips and coolly asked, "What's it to you?"

"Well," he started, she could hear the smile in his voice, "I happen to be your best friend."

Quickly, he closed the gap between them and went in for a hug. Like a flash, Toph's arm was outstretched and her hand placed firmly on his chest. There had to be distance between them. One day she was going to slip up and show more affection than acceptable between friends. That line had been crossed once before, but in spite of her wanting it to happen again, she could not let it. She had to move on.

 _It's not like he remembers anyways_ , she lamented.

Really, it did not matter. She had put the memory in the past and tried to move forward. Only he was making it difficult.

Lately, Sokka had been painfully nice to her. It was one thing for him to say kind and encouraging words, but then he began with the courteous gestures. Things such as pulling chairs out for her at restaurants, holding doors or grabbing her hand to guide her up a flight of wooden stairs. Generally, she despised it when people were overly attentive with her, treating her as if she were an incompetent little blind girl, but with Sokka it wasn't so bad. The things he did were truly out of politeness not some romantic connivance. That's how friends treated one another. With kind words and nice gestures.

Well, Toph wasn't sure she could take it any longer.

"You sound awfully sure of yourself," she taunted, "I don't think I'd be best friend's with a meathead."

Beneath Toph's touch, his chest was warm and she felt the expansion of his lungs with each breath he took. It made a lump form in her throat and the knot she already had in her belly tighten. The muscles that had developed on his chest made her envy other peoples ability to see. With her abilities, she could see three dimensional silhouettes of people, objects, and at times she had more clarity of her surroundings then those with sight. For that reason, she knew Sokka's smile was stunning, his body robust and his face beautiful. Yet, his looks had never been the sole reason she admired him.

To calm her nerves, she let out a slow exhale and forced her eyes shut. The pulse of his heartbeat under her touch put her in a trance. Trying to pry her hand from his body, her locked elbow had warped and she unconsciously stepped closer to him. She had become a moth and he was a flame. Another lamentation came to her mind, _If only he remembered._

"Obviously you would," he countered with an overabundance of confidence, "I mean, I am the best."

A edge of her lips began to curl up. She found that silly smugness of his was humorous. Not wanting him to catch her smirk, she set her face into a hard scowl. When his heartbeat quickened under her touch, she knew it wasn't for the same reason her heartbeat sped up. Sokka was planning something. As she went to pull her hand from his chest, he grabbed her wrist, drew her body flush against his and forced her into a hug.

Any other person would have been apprehended and she would have them buried in the ground, but his presence regularly threw off her senses.

With his arms swathed tightly around her, she stood frozen stiff with her arms at her sides. Her face was pressed to his chest and with their height difference he easily rested his chin on the top of her head. For Toph, it was intolerable. Hugging wasn't necessary. Before he had a chance to finish torturing her, she squirmed out of his grasp and threw a punch to his arm. He moaned in pain, and Toph seized her chance to get away from him. She was about to continue on the routine path to the Avatar house but didn't get more than two steps in when she was yanked backwards.

"Get your giant meaty hand off me!" she yelled swatting at the hand on her shoulder.

Not even remotely phased by her calloused tone, Sokka could only smile. Seeing her squirm every time he touched her gave him a odd sense of joy. So again, he grabbed her arm announcing, "I want food and tea, and you're going to join me."

Instead of saying anything, he draped his arm across her shoulder guiding her in the direction of the Spring Festival. Clearly annoyed with his contact, Toph let out a grunt. Again, Sokka found himself smiling. He seemed to be the only one that got a reaction out of her.

Just to annoy her further, he pushed his lower lip out and playfully whimpered, "Didn't you miss me Toph?"

"Why would I miss you?"

Once more, he threw his arms around her and moaned,"Because it's been five years!"

"It's been five weeks," she corrected.

Making a scene, he melted onto the floor, his arms now fastened around her ankles anchoring her to the ground. He continuing to cry, "FIVE YEARS!"

With a roll of her eyes, she prepared to earthbend his ass out of Ba Sing Se. The tremors vibrated the ground beneath Sokka's body. He was alarmed enough to take the warning seriously and release her legs.

Coolly, he stood, dusting himself off. "If it wasn't for your earthbending that would have been the best sneak attack ever."

"You're screwy in the head if you think you'll ever catch me in a sneak attack. It's just an idiotic fantasy of yours."

Maybe it was, but one day Sokka was going to catch her off guard with something. He knew it would be the new Metal Bending Academy being built for her in the city, or even her nomination to be Republic City's first Chief of Police. That's the closest he'll come to a sneak attack.

"I really did miss you, ya know? With Aang and Katara's wedding coming up, their oogie-ocity level is at an all time new high." With those vile images flashing in his mind, he shivered.

Across from him, Toph stood bare footed and arms folded. She grumbled, "You wouldn't happen to be missing me just because you don't have Suki to keep you company?"

"No! The thing is Suki and I are dating again. Isn't that great?!"

"Sure, it's great you're dating the same girl that started seeing Zuko while you two were supposedly together."

The topic was practically taboo amongst their group of friends but Toph never censored herself. No matter which way the situation was looked at, Suki had cheated on Sokka. Luckily for her, Mai and Zuko had been broken up. Otherwise, Mai might have killed her. Sparky had only ever wanted Mai though. Which is why he married her three years ago.

Although her memories of her friend's wedding night were hazy, Toph could never forget that celebration. Their boredom. Their conversation. The way Sokka touched her, and ever cell in her body quivered. She deplored, _Forget about it Toph! He didn't mean a word he said that night!_

As always, Sokka made an excuse. "Suki and I didn't exactly establish our relationship then."

Toph kept her mouth shut, and began walking away. Sokka was never going to acknowledge that Suki had made an misstep. That she had even considered to be with another man, who was not Sokka, was baffling to Toph.

Trailing behind her, Sokka continued, "Now we're established. And she only saw him for like a month. She couldn't get enough of good ol' Sokka."

"Whatever," she muttered to herself.

Obviously, she could care less. At times, Sokka's feelings were hurt when Toph was so indifferent with him and he never hesitated to hide it.

"You didn't miss me did you?"

Hating that wounded sound in his voice, she spun around and faced him. "Alright," she admitted,"I guess I missed you too."

Delighted with her confession, Sokka wrapped his arms around Toph's tiny waist and picked the young woman up. There was a good chance she would catapult him ten feet into the air -she had done it before- but he didn't care. The earth trembled beneath his feet and this time he wouldn't allow her to use earthbending to push him away. He only held onto her tighter hoping she would reciprocate. Group hugs were less embarrassing for her, but she always found it difficult to show one on one affection. It saddened him to know this was her parents doing. They didn't know how to muster up enough human affection to show their kid love. At least he hadn't seen much affection exchanged. Status and proper etiquette was vital in their aristocratic lives. They wanted her to be a cultured, well mannered, soft spoken lady, but he was glad Toph wasn't like that.

A delicate pair of arms snaked around his neck, Toph's weight became light and she rested her chin on his shoulder. Curiously, he glanced down over Toph's shoulders to see a platform of earth beneath her feet. She was standing on the tips of her toes.

Rarely, did any soul see the sentimental side of the mighty Toph Beifong, but each time she allowed him to hug her, a sick little thrill would pierce through him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

MUSIC

Shopping was not a favorite pastime of Toph's. In fact, it had always been more of a chore than something she found enjoyment in. Getting a new piece of clothing, or a shiny item didn't give her the same high as it did for the people who could see. A newly purchased thing didn't stimulate any sort of inspirations, or the articles couldn't be properly admired by her. Unless there was a specific purpose for shopping, she did not see the point in wasting time. She could only spend so long looking at nothing.

However, this idiotic hobby made Sokka happy. Which is why she spent the last half hour breathing in the aroma of leather, and aimlessly biting her finger nails while he perused the goodies at the leather and fabric supply store.

Every so often, Sokka would place a sample of leather string in her hands and ask her to test its durability. Complying, she would taking each end of the string and tug. The thinner string stretched too easily, while the thicker hardly spanned at all. Around the eighth sample Sokka brought to her, she investigated the purpose of the string, and what he was specifically expecting from the thread. It was a question she regretted.

For the next few minutes, he blathered on about a new pair of boots he had begun making. In great detail he explained how his father, Hakoda, had taught him the art, of cobbling, at a young age. From the hunt of the seal leather, down to the wonderful sensation of slipping a foot into a new pair of boots. Unexpectedly, his enthusiasm that she found annoying, became endearing.

Once he finished with his extensive explanation for a simple question, Toph was sure, if she made the attempt she could make her own pair of boots.

Thinking it seemed more trouble than it was worth, she pointed at the shelf of boots in the corner of the store, wondering, "Can't you just buy a pair of boots from this store?"

"No," he yammered, "I'm making a traditional Southern Water Tribe style boot."

At last, Sokka picked out the perfect thread size and questioned, "Gray, black or brown?"

Rolling her eyes behind closed lids, Toph ridiculed his blunder. "Really? What do I care?"

"O-oh," he stammered. Sokka noticed the annoyance in his friend's stance. She was sardonically propped against a wall. Her shoulder flush with the plaster, her arms folded across her torso and her hip protruded outward.

"Pick anyways," he said.

With her shoulder, she propelled herself away from the wall and before she started out the store, she replied,"The first one I guess. Gray."

Quickly, Sokka purchased the spool of gray leather thread and chased after his friend. The aroma of leather fading away and the sound of music growing louder.

[-][-][-]

Together, Sokka and Toph leisurely ambled towards Ba Sing Se's annual Spring Festival. Clearly, this moderately sized celebration of the season had an influx of popularity. A few years prior, the group had attended the festival, but this was no longer a courtyard gathering. Now there were merchants from of all nations, food vendors, carnival rides, games and dancing. A sea of tents colored in golds, emeralds, navy and reds, overtook the next few city blocks.

The rambunctious commotion signified their approach to the heart of the festival.

Toph's ears picked up on the noises. Obnoxious venders loudly hocked their merchandise, flags flapping in the breeze and the laughter of children as the won carnival games. There were also other things she noticed, like the scent of cherry blossoms and a pair of lovers, near by, hidden amongst the tents. She could hear their lustful sighs and whispers of, _I love you_.

The only time those three little words had any effect on her, was when they dripped from her inebriated best friend's mouth. What she assumed was a platonic affirmation, was contradicted by what ensued after. The reminiscence of her wildest dreams, and lapse in judgement, came to mind. The cold hard ground and heightened senses. Quickened pulses and an amorous exchange of words.

However, it had been three years since the incident. The nostalgia Toph held for a night she hazily recalled was ridiculous. What was stupider, was how she allowed her delusional mind to wander; to envision the possibilities. Only a complete buffoon would hold on to the hopes of starting a romantic relationship their long time best friend. If Sokka hadn't shown an interest in her yet, it was unlikely he would show an interest in the future.

Cutting through her thread of thoughts, Sokka investigated, "How'd your meeting go with the Earth King?"

"How do you know about that?" Toph blurted. Katara and Aang were the only two who knew about the meeting.

Folding his arm under his elbow, Sokka tapped his chin and comically droned, "Ohhhh, I have my ways."

"Was it your sister?" Through a narrow glare, she stared at him. A deep crease forming between her brows.

"Ah, not Sugar Queen," she retracted her previous assumption when Sokka didn't respond. "It was her dunderhead of a boyfriend."

Knowing this was the truth, Toph snarled, "Blabber mouths!"

Toph's puckered face and pouty lips forced Sokka to chuckle. Why was it such a secret? "Soooo," he jokingly drawled, "what was this meeting about?"

With the crowd thickening,Toph yanked on Sokka's shirt pulling him aside to explain the meeting as quickly as possible. She rested her elbow on a tall elongated stone planter, and revealed the key points. King Kuei wanted her to teach metal bending to all divisions of the Earth Kingdom's defense. As well as assist in forming a team of Dai Li agents that could be trusted. Evidently, her ability to detect lies was going to be put to use.

When Toph concluded rehashing the topics of her meeting, the look on her face was calm, but Sokka was not a fool. He knew this was a bigger deal than Toph was letting on. 

He stared at with concern. "Are you going to do it?"

"Apparently, the Avatar has already promised my services to the Earth King."

"You're not some whore he can pimp out."

The tone in which Sokka spoke, made Toph's eyes go wide. He sounded irate, angrier than she felt.

Choking back his words, Sokka did not want to speak illy against his soon to be brother-in-law. Mostly because he would be a hypocrite. Aang shouldn't have offered her services to the Earth King, as if she were his servant. Then again what he had done wasn't any better. Just a week ago, he had submitted her name to the council for her nomination to be the first formal Chief of Police. Also a few months ago, he received approval from the council and money from investors, to construct a new building for the Beifong Metal Bending Academy in Republic City. Construction had already began.

And he did all this without her consent.

Feeling slightly guilty, Sokka, for the first time, wondered about the consequences. Would she appreciate this, or get as peeved with him as she currently was with Aang? Although, these were not just spontaneous cockamamy ideas Sokka came up with. On numerous occasions, he and Toph had discussed the possibilities of a new academy in Republic City, and it was she, herself, who mentioned forming a regulated police force too. Currently, the institution was unofficial, but the metal bending officers still took direction from Sifu Beifong.

The difference between he and Aang, was that Sokka was not trying to tell Toph what to do, he was simply trying bring her visions to life.

"What are you going to do?" he pressed.

Throwing her hands in the air, she exclaimed, "I'm too busy to even think about this!"

"I have to admit, this could be a good opportunity for you."

"I'm not cut out for something of this magnitude."

To show his encouragement, Sokka put his hand on her shoulder. "Sure you are."

"Do you know how people are in the Earth Kingdom army?"

"Uhh?" he pondered, thinking he should know the answer, "A-A Lot?"

Toph nodded and turned away from him. She rested her elbows against the planter again, her hands picking at the plants in front of her. "Yeah, a lot, " she muttered, "And how many students can successfully metal bend?"

"To the degree you want them to? I'm not sure, you have _unbelievably_ high standards," he teased.

Showing no interest in his attempt to lighten the mood, she pointed one finger in the air and earnestly said, "One in one hundred Sokka. One in one hundred Earth benders are able to metal bend."

Sokka took a step closer to Toph, and knowing she couldn't see him nodding his head, he tapped the small of her back with his hand. Unconsciously, he rooted his palm against the fabric covering her back. Beneath his touch, her posture straightened and her muscles tensed. She strained almost painfully.

She brought her hand to the sleeve of her right arm. "And the lily-livers that get this thing to shiver," she exhaled, referring to the meteorite bracelet cuffed around her arm, "aren't always the best students. _Remember_ Kim?"

"Don't remind me," he said pulling his hand from her back and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kim had been a marvel. She had been the only metal bending student Toph found, that _could not_ earth bend yet, miraculously metal bend. Though, she proved to be an adept student, she was mentally irratic and at times incompetent. Her swelled ego and temper caused friction amidst other students. Oddly, she reminded Sokka of Azula. When Toph tried to reprimand her for her behavior, the girl had the nerve to use Toph's own techniques against her. When Kim was nearly beaten and refused to adhere to Toph's rules, she had showed a daunting new component to this sub styling of bending. The metal she hurled at Toph had been heated to a frightful degree. He could still see the glowing metal being hurled towards Toph. 

Sokka thanked Yue that he had been in Yu Dao visiting with Suki. Worried about the outcome, he had urged Suki to intervene. With the chi-blocking techniques Ty-Lee had taught Suki, she was able to subdue Kim after Sokka had used his trust boomerang to knock her off her feet. Ultimately, she was expelled from the metal bending academny and left Yu Dao defeated. 

"Can you imagine trying to sort through an entire army? How many are just as crazy as her?" Toph asked, "How many would turn against me?"

"If anyone can do it, it's you," he reassured, "How can they not remain loyal to their master?" There had to be countless earth bending guards who could metal bend. Countless people who who hung on her every word, obeyed every command and practically bowed at her feet like royalty. And if anyone had the ability to sort through the Earth Kingdom Army's soldiers and keep them in line, it was Toph Beifong. His confidence in her was unwavering.

Part of this unflappable certainty was because the rock cinched around her arm.

Wanting to get a glimpse of the gift he gave years ago, he pushed her sleeve up. "I can't believe you still wear it," he said, gazing at the object like a lost memory. The day seemed like such a blur. Once he had nearly completed training with his sword master, Piandao, Sokka spent hours forging his own sword made of meteorite. The time ticked by and he was left with only his thoughts as company. With the bits and pieces of the meteorite left over, he continually wondered if Toph could bend  space earth. He gifted her with a piece of meteorite to satisfy both his curiosity and his need to cheer her up. She seemed a bit irritated that he had left her with Aang and Katara while he trained. Though, she hid it with indifference.

She swiftly pulled away from his touch. "Don't get sentimental over nothing. I only wear this hunk of meteorite because I need it to recruit new metal bending students. Otherwise it has no real value."

Sokka knew the story well. For a short time, Toph traveled the Earth Kingdom alone, finding that her meteor bracelet would subtly vibrate when she was around earth benders in a heightened emotional state. Toph believed these were the people that possessed potential to become metal benders. As it turns out she was right. This was a platform for her successful school. He was so inspired, proud and enthralled by her discovery.

Right now, he didn't feel that. What struck him was the sharp pang of sorrow piercing through his heart, through his soul, when she mentioned her bracelet held no sentimental value. She was the only person that was able to wound her this way, and render him with suffering, only to brighten his disposition a second later with her sardonic words and sweet smile. However, he knew her well enough to know she was hiding herself. She didn't like to appear weak or overly emotional like normal girls. She liked to be tough.

When no words exchanged, nothing but the sound of music hung between them. A slow waltz-y ballad, Sokka had heard before, came from across the bazaar area and through the floor of dancing couples. Many were enchanted with whoever they're dancing with, eyes locked and embraces tight. They all looked in love. The sight made him miss Suki. _I'll see her in a few more days_ , he thought, _then I'll dance with her all night at Katara's wedding_.

Toph took it upon herself to stere the subject away from her space bracelet. "Production at the Earthen Refinery is picking up, I'm going to start taking students up twice a week."

"Your students don't need a baby sitter," he replied, "Can't they make their way to the refinery by themselves?" Sokka wasn't sure why he was annoyed with this news.

"I'm not sure all of them can," she said, folding her arms, "Some of them really are dim-wits."

He chuckled. The insult she hurled about some of her students were well deserved. Naturally metal bending students were more emotional then the average earth benders. Sometimes these emotions messed with their logical thinking, but truthfully, there were children in a few of her classes. They couldn't travel alone.

"Anyways, I am their teacher," she amended, "and Saturo expects me to be there. "

Bringing his hands to the sides of her face, he pressed her cheeks together and cooed, "Oohh, you want to spend with with Wuvey-kins."

She slapped his hands away. "Don't call him that."

If poking at a platypus bear was dumb, poking at Toph Beifong was moronic, but Sokka couldn't help himself. He had this uncontrollable urge to provoke her. Whether that was with touching her or mentioning Satoru as her lover. She had never said they were a couple, but when she started spending days at the Earthen Refinery, he assumed they were something. She would help him with the mechanics and engine rooms. In exchange, he whispered in her ear and gave her googly eyes. Didn't seem like a fair trade but, even if it was oogie, Toph seemed to enjoy his company.

Surprisingly, Sokka found himself saying, "He's monopolizes your time Toph, and anyways he's just a bit old for you."

"What does his age have to do with anything?"

Sokka wasn't sure why their five year age different mattered, or why it bothered him. He just didn't like it. "Nothing, I guess," he shrugged then declared, "You two are close."

"He understands me," she confessed, "more than anyone ever has before."

"No, I understand you. He worships the ground you walk on."

Toph smirked. "He does, doesn't he?"

Though there seemed to be genuine love between Satoru and Toph, the relationship they held was unhealthy. Satoru propped Toph up on a pedestal so high the sun would melt her. Sokka was positive that Satoru thought Toph did no wrong; that she was perfect. He had undying devotion to her and hung on her every word, but hero worship causes people to lose perspective.

We are all human, and fail from time to time. Every person needs to realize that no matter what amazing, almost magical, thing a person has done, they're still human. All humans fail at some point. That engineer seemed to overlook Toph's down falls, or allowed her to be temperamental and bossy when she had not reason to be. He never spoke his mind or expressed himself if Toph had done something that hurt him. She in turn walked all over him.

Unlike Satoru, Sokka knew Toph's down falls. She was stubborn, confrontational, unyielding and abrasive. He had enough awareness to not hero worship his friend. Sure, Sokka admired her and encouraged her, but he didn't have blind faith in her. He could trust her with his life, but he knew she wasn't infallible. Even for all her good qualities -like her being independent, steadfast, vivacious and sarcastic- she was still human and capable of mistakes.

"So what's the problem?" she said as something hardened in her eyes.

"No problem. All I'm saying is with the academy, the refinery, the metal bending police and helping the Yu Dao police force out, you're spreading yourself thin." He didn't want to mention that he had nominated her for Republic City's first official chief of police. "One more thing may push you over the edge."

"I'll be fine."

Sokka didn't believe her. Soon, her various obligations would crack her, and he only hoped he would be there to help put her back together.

Clasping her elbow, Sokka pulled her away from the planter and deeper into the Spring Festival. "Come on, I need to get Suki a gift."

[-][-][-]

Yet again, Toph found herself bored to death as Sokka shopped. Since he hadn't seen his girlfriend in a couple of weeks, he insisted that he had to get Suki a gift. Though annoyed, Toph indulged him, and followed the drill. She allowed him to drag her along from cart to tent, vendor to vendor, until they stumbled upon one that sold hair accessories and jewelry. Girly things that Suki would like. Things that, quite frankly, didn't interest Toph.

They spent quite sometime there. Longer than the time spent at the leather supply store. Although he kept asking Toph about headbands, Sokka decided to get his girlfriend a hair comb. There were made from a variety materials such as whale bone, turtle crab shell and wood. Just as with the leather string earlier, Sokka wanted her opinion on which material she preferred and what thought was more durable.

"Do you like this one?" Sokka asked, placing a small object in her palm. She let her fingers feel the hair comb. There were no extravagancies of gaudy gems, intricate carvings, or an excessive size. It was probably the simplest design of the lot, with it's metal teeth meeting it's horizontal base. The comb was actually perfect. It wasn't meant to be ornamental. It had a purpose, and Toph admitted to herself that she liked it.

"Does Suki like this sort of thing?" Toph examined, refraining from metal bending the comb into a tiny ball, "Does she care to get fancy gifts?"

"Unlike some people, I'm sure she'd appreciate the sentiment," he bit back, snatching the comb from her grasp.

At first the comment stung, but if he was upset over not receiving a proper thanks for a piece of space rock, he was a hypocrite.

How many times has she saved his ass without so much as a thank you? At the Serpent's Pass, she saved him from being crushed by a rock slide, and all he had been worried about was Suki's well being. During the Day of the Black Sun, Azula had taunted Sokka with news of Suki's imprisonment. She provoked him long enough to regain her bending abilities and take aim at Sokka. Luckily, Toph had pushed him out of the way. Once again, she saved him and he had forgotten to thank her.

Compared to Suki, she always paled in comparison. Nothing but a shadow beneath the radiant Suki. To further prove this point, Sokka was hunting down a gift for his girlfriend, and here Toph was helping him, on her _eighteenth birthday._

Sokka forgot her birthday and had the nerve to get huggy with her. She should bury him.

Rather than putting him in his grave, or giving a good chiding, Toph held her tongue and walked away from the cart. She traipsed around until she met the edge of the dance floor. There was at least a hundred people dancing to the up tempo music. She couldn't force herself to intermingle, even if she wanted to get away from Sokka. Through all the people, she could sense him coming. His strides were quick and frantic.

The meteor bracelet weighed heavy on her arm. Sliding her hand under her sleeve, Toph's fingers grazed the cool meteorite cuffing her bicep. Why had she told Sokka the bracelet had no real value? That was the furthest thing from the truth. This stupid thing he had given her in six years ago, in Shu-Jing, was the most valuable thing she ever owned.

Catching up with her, Sokka stood alongside her watching the dancing people. He bumped his elbow into her arm, proposing, "We should go dance."

She knew his discontent towards her must have melted away. He sounded so cheerful.

"I don't dance," she declined, "but I do eat."

"I like the way you think Beifong."


	3. Chapter 3

** HEARTBEAT **

The instant the scent of cooking meat hit Sokka's nostrils, he went berserk. Grasping Toph's hand, he dragged her through a cloister of merchant tents, past the band and through hordes of dancing people. When he halted, Toph vaguely wondered why. She hardly cared. She was too consumed with the fact that their hands were clasped. Sokka's firm grip, caused her heartbeat to acceleratewell past natural limits. From her fingertips to her toes, she could feel the pulsate through her veins. It drummed loudly in her ears.

Toph hoped Sokka couldn't sense how her hands trembled or her steps faltered. He had not clue how anxious he caused her to feel.

Things didn't used to be this way. Him holding her hand didn't used to make her palms sweat. Holding his arm when she needed guidance didn't make her wish he would touch every part of her body. And when he did touch her, she starved for more. At that point she'd sift through the fuzzy memory of the night his strong hands caressed her face, fondled her body and gripped her hips.

Currently, she was engrossed in the very thought.

It all started with a simple touch. A gentle embrace as they conversed about nothing in particular. Proceeded by affectionate words. Then there was that odd moment when his lips came in contact with her bare shoulder. As much as she tried to resist him, he persisted and she couldn't persuade herself to deny his advances. He left a moist trail of kisses up her neck, brushed feather light pecks against her jaw then...

With the hand that wasn't attached to Sokka, Toph brought her fingers to softly graze her lips. _How can he not remember?_

Beside her, Sokka paused taking in the sight of all the food vender carts, heavily inhaling the air. "Ahhh," he couldn't help murmuring, "meat." His belly rumbled in hunger.

Yesterday had been difficult. Not only had he not eaten but his entire day, and most of the night, was spent on the back of an ostrich horse.

The previous week hadn't been any easier. Council meetings had grown more frequent and drawn-out. Sokka, the stand-in representative of the Southern Water Tribe, could not miss any these meetings. The last meeting was a lengthy discussion about Republic City's projected growth and increasing crime rate. This is when he had the brilliant idea of making Toph chief of police. Among the council, there was a unanimous agreement that the inventor of metal bending was well suited for the position. The final decision would be made following the Avatar's wedding, when all five members of the United Republic Council could be present.

As Sokka prepared for Yu Dao to tell Toph the good news, Aang informed him she went to Ba Sing Se for a meeting with the Earth King. He had left the moment he learned his best friend's where-abouts. Four days later, Sokka made it to Ba Sing Se feeling the pang of hunger and tiredness. Upon arrival he was fully prepared to sleep, but he hadn't expected the Spring Festival or the news about King Kuei's offer.

Now, with meat on the forefront of his mind, he wasn't quite sure how to tell Toph about last week's meetings and her nomination. He assumed she would accept the position, which is why she may pummel him. The girl didn't take kindly to decisions being made for her. Sokka easily imagined her launching a slew of rocks at him as she shouted, _You dunderhead!_

Reality struck him when Toph jerked her hand from his.

Walking away, she demanded, "Get me noodle soup."

"What if no one is selling noodle soup?"

"Get me noodle soup," she repeated, ignoring his query, "I'll go get a table."

Sokka squinted his eyes, sending a grimace to follow Toph. It was her way, or no way.

As she stalked away, he considered that it had been a while since he's seen her in anything but her uniform. The way her civilian clothes hung off her body, made him see she wasn't the child he met all those years ago. With the broad brown leather belt cinched around her waist, he took in how slim she was, and how her body had grown. Not necessarily in size but in maturity. Sure, she wasn't very tall, but Sokka concluded that someone like Toph didn't need height. She had charisma, a sharp wit and loyalty. Above all else, she was honest. And if he must admit, she had the coolest ability on the face of the earth, and it was her own invention.

[-][-][-]

Weaving through the tables, Toph was thinking over how Sokka had stood there for a good minute, sniffing the meaty air and holding her hand. The excessive pleasure she took from simple contact with him was becoming ridiculous. It was getting her nerves, and causing her pulse to race. She hated it. She had to get away from him and she used the excuse to search for a free table.

Between the ring of food vendors, there were several tables for Ba Sing Se's citizen to sit and enjoy their meal. This was set up as a temporary cafeteria for the Spring Festival. Every table appeared to be occupied, and she didn't feel like hunting down a free table. When she came to the plateau of the Jasmine Dragon's courtyard, she earthbent her own table and seats.

Toph slid onto the stone chair and thoughtfully, rested her chin on a fist. For three years, since _that night_ , she had given her all to push Sokka away. As lousy as her attempts were. It was a silly joke, or a simple touch that would cause her guard to fall. She'd forget that she needed to keep distance between them. But he was like a shoreline and she an ebbing tide, always managing to be draw back to him. There was a quiver in her lip as she thought of this. He was her closest friend, her best friend, and yet, she wanted him to leave her alone.

Had she been determined to severe their ties, she would have found a way to get Sokka to hate her. Life would be more bearable if Sokka didn't think of her as his best friend. He could center his life around Suki and focus on the development of Republic City, instead of trying to nurture their friendship. That way her mind would be preoccupied with the activities of her own life, and she wouldn't have to endure the heart ache she felt by his almost constant presence.

There was not much time to dwell on her misery. Sokka arrived at the table with her soup. Thankfully, his decision to pick food was quicker than him shopping. He picked meat on a stick of course, a triple order. There was enough food to feed a small family. Deep in aching thoughts, Toph ate her noodle soup slowly. Sokka on the other hand, chewed so loudly and speedily that Toph wished she was deaf.

"You act like you haven't eaten in weeks," said the earth bender.

"I haven't eaten," he blabbed with food in his mouth, "since yesterday morning."

"Well, don't choke."

A discussion concerning the events of the last five weekss commenced. While separated, Sokka had been overseeing the construction of new buildings, attending council meetings and implicating new laws. He had also made a visit to the Fire Nation to see Suki, who in recent months had been serving in the Fire Lord's Elite Guard and training Kyoshi Warriors back on her home island. On her time off, they journeyed into through the Fire Nation Capitol which sparked a memory of an incident that happened years ago. When looking through a store together, Suki had somehow gotten into it with the owner. She ended up being escorted out, and the man was unnecessarily rough with her.

"So I just browsed through shells while she beat the guy up," Sokka insisted.

"Hmm," she hummed disinterested. Getting comfortable, Toph crossed her legs and perched her elbows on the table, wondering how long it would take for him to retell a story she had heard countless times before.

"It was best if I stayed out of the way."

While picking her teeth, she caustically stated, "How chivalrous of you."

"Why thank you," he said, before stuffing his mouth with meat. Food rolled around in his mouth as he muttered, "Ya know, Suki used chi-blocking that day. I wonder if I should learn some chi-blocking moves?"

Now, the conversation shifted in a direction that interested her. Toph liked the idea of Sokka being able to defend himself against other benders. Chi-blocking could save his life.

While lifting one of her shoulders in a perfunctory shrug, she said, "It couldn't hurt."

"So what have you been up too?" Sokka inquired as if he didn't know what was happening in his best friend's life. He knew almost every detail of Toph's busy life. Part of him wanted to hear her talk. Lately, she had been untalkative.

Any spare time Toph had, she used to work with both the Republic City and Yu Dao Metal Bending Police. Usually she was training new metal benders and taking them to the refinery to sharpen their skills. 

Recalling the metal boar they made together to frighten her students into metal bending, Sokka expressed how he missed helping her train the lily-livers. Sure, the metal boar amounted to nothing except frightening a couple of her students, but he still had fun with her. Within the last year, all his responsibilities in Republic City has prevented him from helping her in Yu Dao. Their distance was forming a monstrous gap in their friendship.

This could have been why he wanted to tether her to Republic City with this chief of police business. With her working in the city, she would have a more permanent residence. Therefore, he would be able to visit his friend more easily, and hopefully rekindle the gaiety their friendship once had. The pointless conversations and playful banter stopped long ago. He craved the synergy that was once between them.

Gradually Toph and Sokka's conversation settled to silence. Again, he brought up her teaching the Earth Guards and Terra Team metalbending. He only mentioned it about five times; never getting a proper response from her.

"Sooo," he inquired about King Kuei's offer once again, "Are you going to do it?"

"Why don't you do it? You seem to be _sooo_ worried about it. Plus, you get more out of the lily-livers than I do."

"Those lily-livers, I-I mean students, learn metal bending from you. I just encourage them, get 'em in the right frame of mind. I'm the MOTIVATION BENDER!"

"How?" she asked, slapping the top of his head with a set of unused chop sticks, " You're completely out of your gourd."

Rubbing his head, and getting slightly defensive he insisted, "My gourd is just fine thank you!"

Smiling, she set her chopsticks down. The tabletop was small enough that she leant over it bring her hands to either side of his head, to measure its width.

She jested, "A little small isn't it?"

"Hey!" He covered her hands with his own and removed them from his face.

Suddenly, he was serious, "When did King Kuei want an answer?"

"Soon," she said shortly pulling her hands from his touch. She tried to ignore the way her heartbeat had skipped again. She continued, "I guess. I told him to give me time to speak with the Avatar."

Honestly, she wanted speak to with Sokka about it. "Do you think I should?"

Finishing off the last piece of meat, he licked each of his fingers before mumbling, "Uhhhmmm..."

He believed it was an amazing opportunity, but the nomination for her position as Chief of Police was a guarantee. He didn't want discourage her or sway her decision, so he simply complimented her.

"Since you've taught metal bending, the crime rate in Yu Dao has gone down drastically."

She responded, "That's because the war has ended, not because of metal bending."

"I give credit, where credit is due. You founded the police force in Yu Dao and Republic City. Their success has much to do with metal bending, but mostly because both are under your direction." Testing the waters, he hinted, "Who knows? Maybe you could be Republic City's first ever Chief of Police."

She shrugged. "Maybe?"

"What if you were offered that position?" said Sokka almost half apologetically. He was curious how she would receive this news.

"I-I don't know?" she said unable to control the doubt in her voice. To her, Sokka sounded unsure of the prospect himself. Trying to lighten her dourness she joked, "You'd have to figure out how to update that annoying metal rope."

Sokka gave no specific answer. A chuckle escaped him then he arrogantly promised, "I'll think of something."

Little did she know he's already begun working on a new design. A few months ago he watched the long metal rope dangling from her waist with each step is swayed hitting the side of her leg. It must have been annoying, which is why he drew up plans to thin out the rope and put it in a retractable spool.

Once they stood from their seats and cleaned up their mess, Sokka was about to grab her hand when he proposed, "Let's go get some tea."

Before he could clasp her hand, she pulled her arm from him and spat, "I know where I'm going."

"I know. I just-" he stopped; not sure how to finish his statement. Grabbing her hand was a reflex he couldn't remember developing. It was something he did unconsciously.

Toph stomped her small foot on the ground, and the earth table disappeared, leaving nothing but a small puff of dust. They parted from the settling dust and started towards the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka's eyes sought Toph. Casually, he took glances at her, hoping to read her current temperament. A look of withdrawal settled on her face. If she was angry with him, she would openly express it. And if she were sad, she wouldn't be able to hide it from him. He knew her too well. Sokka's impression was that her foul mood she was in, was in part -if not entirely- because the decision she had to make about training in Ba Sing Se. Accepting King Kuei's proposition meant her moving, leaving everything she's built in Yu Dao. This would take her away from Republic City, and away from him. That prospect didn't sit well with Sokka.

"It'd be good if you came to the city and pulled together a proper police force," he suggested, "It's only a train ride from Yu Dao, you could come visit anytime-"

She interrupted causticly," You could come visit me."

"I could, if I had time but there's always something that needs to be done, that needs to be overseen or..." His words tapered off. There was no use in him explaining his lack of visiting her. He only needed to convince her to come to Republic City. "The war ended over for six years ago Toph. The world is changing and Republic City is going to be a testament to that. You should be there, be apart of forming our new world."

She folded her arms over her torso. "And why's that Snoozles?"

"Because we need you there. Training in Ba Sing Se sounds like a great opportunity but, training a police force in Republic City is where you're needed most. It's the capital of United Republic of Nations and we're growing fast. People from all over the world are coming to live there, to starts new lives there and I need someone there I trust to uphold the law," he revealed, "I've nominated you to be Republic City's first formal chief of police."

Her eyes became bigger than Sokka had ever seen before. "What!? Why!?"

" I nominated you on a whim, but as I put more thought into it, I think you would a be a _great_ Police Chief Toph. You're the best."

Even as Sokka threw flattery in her direction, she did not flinch. She was going to be stubborn and fight him; tooth and nail.

"I've been in communication with Kori Morishita."

She rolled her eyes. "So what?"

Years ago Kori Morishita attempted to assasin Zuko for participating in the original Harmony Restoration Movement. The plan was to cleanse the Earth Kingdom of the Fire Nation presence, specifically the colonies. It would have removed Fire Nation colonials from the land they had always called home and be forced to return to the Fire Nation mainland. This would have would have tore Kori's half Fire Nation and half Earth Kingdom family apart. Her ultimate goal was to keep her family and hometown together, safe from destruction. Therefore, she formed the Yu Dao resistance. Originally the resistance had been to fight the Harmony Restoration movement. Later, with Toph's help, it evolved into a security brigade. Now it was a full on police force with Kori Morshita, a former Beifong Metal Bending Academy student, overseeing it's function.

"You've helped her oversee the Yu Dao police force. She said you're leadership and guidance is invaluable. The Yu Dao police force is the strongest in the Earth Kingdom, maybe the world," Sokka said placing a strong hand on her shoulder, "and that's because of you."

Opposite of him, Toph stood motionless. Tumult and tension was etched on her face. The news he had given her was not as well received as he hoped. And what did he expect? That she would be completely and wholeheartedly overjoyed with his nomination, or it would force her to appreciate him more? This may be, but logically Sokka knew he was not going to see her gratitude. Toph was not going to rush into his arms for a hug or feel indebted to him.

He proceeded to influence her, as unbiasedly as he could. "This explains why King Kuei wants your help with training his armies."

Toph stepped back, willing Sokka's hand to slip from her shoulder. "I don't do anything I don't want to."

"Actually," he draped his arm across her shoulder and pointed towards the Jasmine Dragon, "You're going to get in that tea house, sit your butt down and have a cup of tea with me."

"Alright," she griped and punched him in the side.

"OW!" he cried before slumping over and clutching his ribs.

"Because I want to, not because you told me to."

**Author's Note:**

> Curious as to what happened between Toph and Sokka?  
> Me too...


End file.
